The present invention relates to a gymnastic apparatus having improved means convertible speedily for doing the push-lift movement or the chest building movement.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional gymnastic apparatus 1 of the prior art comprises a push-lift means 11 and a chest building means 12 located respectively at both ends thereof. Such gymnastic apparatus is defective in that it is bulky in size and that is made up of many components.
Another category of the gymnastic apparatus 2, as shown in FIG. 2, is composed of a push-lift means 21 and a chest building means 22, which are both disposed at one end thereof. As shown in FIG. 3, two gyrating arms 24 of the chest building means 22 are respectively secured to the gymnastic apparatus by means of two bolts 23. The user of such gymnastic apparatus is permitted to do the push-lift movement by pushing forward the gyrating arms 24 to actuate the swing frame 25 of the push-lift means 21 to swing forward when two gyrating arms 24 are locked so as to be unable to rotate horizontally. As long as these two gyrating arms 24 are not locked by the bolts 23, the user of the gymnastic apparatus can force the gyrating arms 24 to rotate horizontally in order to do the chest building movement.
It is quite apparent by now that the user of such gymnastic apparatus of the prior art must take trouble to adjust the bolts 23 each time when he or she wishes to do the push-lift movement or the chest building movement. In addition, such gymnastic apparatus is not provided with means, which prevents the swing frame 25 from swinging forward at the time when the user is doing the chest building exercise.